epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cryamaps/Robin Hood vs Ned Kelly - Custom Rap Battles 1
Hi! This is the first time I have written a battle for this wiki! Hope you lads enjoy! <3 This battle features legendary Australian bushranger Ned Kelly, versus legendary English outlaw Robin Hood to see which folk hero is the greater chaotic good. Instrumental: Gangsta Symphony by Audio Network Lyrics CUSTOM RAP BATTLES! NED KELLY! VERSUS! ROBIN HOOD! BEGIN! Robin Hood 0:10: The Kelly Gang wants to start a feud with my Merry Men? Well, with three arrows, they’ll be mutton like a herd by Merian But their leader wants to inflict what their Glenrowan flame makes So let me take aim to make shame of their painstaking namesake Yeoman (yo man), you’ll find this one’s not the one you’d like to cross When he leaves you hiding yet again under fire like Duross And though I give to the poor as I take from the rich All I have for Greta’s served justice for a horse-rustling bitch Your only inspired revolution’s an uprising of confusion As you make hostage of your class and cadavers of policemen Murdered in the bush, causing gore and terror without end? You're a hypocrite concluded with delusions of revenge! Consider this my warning shot up against your dead future When your best tale is only told in the forensic theatre So you’ll wish you kept your promise once the Hood steps afoot That backfired like your hostages, how’s that a shot in the foot? Ned Kelly 0:49: Let’s not beat around the Bush; I am Ned Kelly And if barking Stringybark is the diss you mean to tell me Then I got a better letter than any in Jerilderie So scary you’ll be praying back to your Virgin Mary Dear Robin, you forget you’re a whimsical myth Who exists as propaganda, Angevin baronesses Relisted your tale, and to this day, this is An only relevant man for modern socialists, and While your tale is forgotten and only metaphors list it Mine’s told for generations for integrity to listen The bigger economic pain than the Sheriff of Nottingham Needs just one pistol to reduce your life to nothing, man I was squashing the Squats with my raids and incursion While your movement’s so poor, might just be the Disney version! So with a horse to the side and a pistol at hand I’ll plough you harder than my armour in this last stand Robin Hood 1:28: Rockier than your dad’s estate, my condolences instead He downed so many wine bottles, I guess that’s why they call him Red! This black-balled bastard wants to take his shot at me? We’ll see TWO dumbasses misfiring times three! Ned Kelly 1:38: I’ll leave this foxy bastard running back to his Inglewood ‘Lest the dastard sees what my bloodline can do to England, Hood ‘Cause you have lower class levels than Nottingham’s beggars While I’ve the Power to crush systems using nought but my letters Robin Hood 1:48: I’m an educated rogue protecting the king of my country You’re an Irish beggar murdering police for your money I’m courteous and patient, yet now green’s seeing red So with one arrow to your knee, you’ll be red seeing Red! Ned Kelly 1:58: You master the bow’s string, yet you can’t spit a line Allan A'Dayle can’t compare to the lute your corpse’ll find You’ll always be in the shadow of your animated strife Left your legacy in shambles, but I guess such is life! Category:Blog posts